This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Organic molecules in unusual oxidation states. Our investigations of dopants for organic molecular semiconductors have led to the synthesis and isolation of number of unusual molecules. For example, we have isolated the first antiaromatic porphyrin complex, Si(TPP)(THF)2, shown to the right. New Semiconducting Materials. Inorganic. We have synthesized several members of a new class of materials, metal-sulfur-organic networks. Their crystal structures have been determined either by single-crystal X-ray diffraction or synchrotron X-ray powder diffraction. Some of these materials are semiconducting: an example is [Pb3(C6S6)]n, shown to the right. Organic. While a large number of 1-dimesional conjugated polymers are known, 2-dimesional conjugated materials are essentially unknown. A graphene sheet is one example. We have synthesized new graphite-like 2-dimensional conjugated materials, and the physical properties of those materials are being studied.